ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Laseta
is an alien that first appeared in Ultraman Dyna episode 20. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 145 cm ~ 54 m *Weight: 43 kg ~ 38,000 t *Origin: Planet Laseta History Ultraman Dyna Sometime ago, a five Laseta-year old Alien Laseta were forced to migrate with his family from his home world to the Earth due to Ice Age. On Earth, he made his living as a 10 year old boy named . Since he was sent to Earth in a very young age, he never aware of his true identity and had himself fostered by a woman. In the present, the Planet Laseta had been destroyed after it clashed with it's sun. Satoru's foster mother told him the truth about his background and the boy finally confessed his secrets to his friends. As Satoru slowly changed into his alien form due to his life-cycle, it caught the Super GUTS's attentions when they received a strange wave. Super GUTS members Kariya, Asuka, and Nakajima quickly stormed his house and went to his room but Satoru quickly put on his disguise and along with his friends cover up the whole thing. Since Satoru cannot control his human and alien form change, he put on a trench coat, a scarf, a sunglasses and a winter hat. But witnessing a nearby Zellet, Super GUTS patrol car, they quickly ran way for safety. This eventually ended up with his friends put on Satoru's clothing as well. Asuka had tailed Satoru from the beginning but he didn't intended to capture the boy. Instead, he talked with the boy via telepathy and promised to keep the boy's identity a secret. At night, Satoru decided to change into his alien form and fly but due to him first transformed, he wasn't able to fly. This eventually attracted Super GUTS' attention as they board on GUTS Eagle and about to attack until Asuka stopped them, telling not to since Laseta only wanted to go away. Laseta tried to walked away without noticing a power station at the back. Asuka quickly changed into Ultraman Dyna and saved him. Laseta's wish was only to reunite with his relatives in space. Dyna helped Laseta to fly as the alien sprouted his wings and finally able to fly. Dyna watched from distance as the young alien fly towards the space. Trivia *Actor: Hiromi Sakimoto **Hiromi's acting as the alien was due to the screenplay director, Ai Ota, whom wished to put a cast from the Ultraman Zearth 2: Superhuman Big Battle - Light and Shadow into the show. *Suit actor: Koji Mimura *According to Alien Laseta, one year on Planet Laseta is equivalent to 2 years on Planet Earth's time. Powers and Weapons *Human Disguise: Alien Lasesta can disguise himself as a human. However, once the alien age reached five year old (10 year old in human time) his disguise would become weaker. *Telepathy: Alien Lasesta can communicate telepathically. *Flight: By sprouting his wings, Laseta can fly. When flying in outer space, he would emit purple glittering lights. Gallery lasesta1.jpg lasesta6.jpg lasesta4.jpg lasesta3.jpg lasesta2.jpg lasesta5.jpg LASETA II.jpg 瑠璃色宇宙人_.jpg LASETA.jpg Category:Ultraman Dyna Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Spared Kaiju Category:Allies